The Couch
by grelca
Summary: Mindy thinks about Danny's couch.


Crap. Danny's couch was really comfortable.

Of course, it didn't hurt that he was there, spooning with her on said couch. Enveloped by his warmth, his steady breaths on the back of her neck, Mindy couldn't think of any place she'd rather be than this damn couch.

The longer they lay there, the more she regretted convincing him not to bring it with them. He'd put up a bit of a fight at first, but eventually he'd acquiesced that, no, it didn't match the chosen design plan of their new place, and, okay, fine, it could go into storage until they found someone to take it off their hands.

Now, however, on the last night before the movers came, Danny sleeping soundly behind her, she considered that maybe it was more important than color schemes and fabric choices. This couch had been the setting of more than one milestone of their relationship.

The first time he'd told her he loved her had been here. She'd roped him into watching _When Harry Met Sally_ again (to be honest, he hadn't really resisted _that_ much), and she'd been curled into his side, her head resting on his chest and her fingers drawing unconscious circles on his stomach. After the movie had ended, he'd dropped a kiss in her hair.

"Hey, Min?" She'd looked up and met his eyes, and he moved a hand to play with the hair at her shoulder before caressing her cheek with his thumb. He'd looked so afraid in the moments before he finally said it, a few beads of sweat forming at his hairline, but then he'd given her one of his trademark half-grins and rushed out his "I love you" in a quick breath. She'd smiled so big she'd thought her face might split in two. She'd kissed him then, whispering the words back against his lips.

They'd also sat here, tightly gripping each other's hands, for the longest three minutes of her life while waiting to see if the little stick would show them one line or two. She'd be lying if she said a small part of her hadn't been disappointed by the negative result, but she'd known even then that it would have been far too soon in their still-new romance.

Afterward, they'd had a long discussion about the future. His eyes had lit up when he'd talked about how, one day, he wouldn't mind having a mini-Mindy or two running around, how he was sure he'd be wrapped around their little fingers. It had been the first time she finally let herself believe that maybe Danny actually _wanted_ a future with her and all that that would entail. She'd managed to only shed a few tears as she'd told him that wanted it all with him, too. One day.

Mindy released a heavy sigh and nestled further back against Danny. His arms tightened around her and he muttered her name against the hollow of her neck. His lips made a trail of kisses around to the side, and she made a contented sound when he placed a final kiss on her shoulder and moved to rest his chin on it. He whispered in her ear, "What are you thinking about?"

"Moving tomorrow. Us. Your couch." She turned around so she was facing him and raised a hand to his cheek. "I think maybe we should keep it."

He smirked. "Really? You spent all that time telling me how it would completely ruin the decor, and now you suddenly want to keep it?"

"Danny, just think about everything we've been through here. I think- I feel like _this couch_," she patted it for effect, "is just such a big part of our story. I didn't think about that before, but... maybe all of that means more than great interior design. Plus, how did I never notice before how god damn _comfortable_ this thing is?"

Danny chuckled and lowered his voice. "Okay," he said, "but where are we going to put it? You want to return the new one we bought?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"I guess I'll call the delivery guys in the morning." He sighed before continuing, "Now go to sleep, Mindy. All of your thinking is going to keep me awake. Big day tomorrow, you know."

She smiled and pressed her lips to his before snuggling up to his chest. Danny fell asleep first, and his even breathing lulled her into unconsciousness.

* * *

The next night, they christened their new apartment on _their_ couch.


End file.
